fatemidnight sky
by forsaken angel- duke
Summary: the life of teenager crystal will never be the same once she learns of the events to come known as the Holy Grail war..what will happen to this young girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; it begins

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" the priest asked kyo as they stood in the church, as kyo looked at the robe in the enchantment circle by his feet

"Yes "Kyo said in a low voice not looking at the priest" my servant shall be of the saber class correct?" he asked placing his hands up

"yes, it shall be incredibly powerful in the view of any other master or servants" the priest said looking at the robe

"I announce - Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call. I summon thy servant saber!" he called as the alchemy circle flared up around him, there was an explosion and smoke all around, as the priest and kyo looked, there standing before them was a knight in black armor holding a long blade in his hand

"You have summoned me, my master" he said bowing to kyo

"Servant, what is your heroic name and class" kyo said standing up straight to him

"I am of the saber class" he said strongly " and my name is duke"

**One week later at myoki high school, tadase and crystal find themselves in class with issues**

"When is class over? " tadase said to Crystal in their high school " I'm getting so bored!" tadase was a skinny teenager with emerald green eyes and dark brown shaggy hair , he was wearing a green sweater and white jeans

"Shhh! keep your voice down or you will get me in trouble" Crystal hissed at Tadase, looking at the board, Crystal was a slightly smaller than tadase, she wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt, she had pitch black hair that ran down half of her back and sapphire eyes

"Oh come on, like I could get you in trouble, you're the teachers A student! "He said shaking his head

" crystal, will you please answer question 3" their teacher melliore asked looking directly at them, he was slender, with black spiky hair and a dark skin tone, wearing a black jacket and jeans , he was in his mid-twenties

"Uhm..." crystal tried to stall, looking for the answer as tadase distracted her" I'm not sure..."

Sighing melliore looked away "alright onto the next lesson

crystal gave tadase a death stare and they went about their class, after class they began to walk home " you're an idiot!" crystal yelled at tadase hitting him on the shoulder " I told you I would get in trouble!"

"Hey, ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder "how was I supposed to know he would be watching us directly at that time?" he said with an irritated but sarcastic voice

sighing she kept walking " whatever, I'm going home I'll talk to you later" she said with a smile running down another path, leaving tadase behind she went home, while on her walk she thought about what she had found a few days back, a dark arrow head fragment, while thinking about it she also thought about what she was going to do at home " I might work on my magic.." she thought hastily

**At crystals house.**

"Roh!" she called out, toppling a can over in her kitchen

"that isn't easy is it dear?" crystals mother said watching her at the door "but I believe you are ready"

Crystal looked at her curiously "what do you mean mother?"

"please follow me" her mother said smiling, walking away obviously not asking for permission

Crystal caught up to her hastily wondering what was going on, they went into their basement "mother I thought I was not allowed down here..." she said nervously

" this time it is different" he mother said seriously, making crystal go silent and walk behind her without a sound, they got to the bottom and crystal gasped, looking around she saw potions and alchemy books all around, and finally a large alchemy circle on the floor

"I am going to tell you about the Holy Grail war, you see, I participated in it. You have heard of the holy grail right?" she asked curiously looking for a book

"Yeah I have, it was some famous cup king Arthur found right?" she asked tilting her head, not knowing what to think of anything she was hearing or seeing

"It is more than that, it is a godly item sent here, and I participated in the last Holy Grail war, our family is of powerful magi and hence have incredible magic capabilities. The Holy Grail itself appears when one defeats the other 6 master and servants. masters are the contenders in the fight and control the summoned spirits they call servants, who are heroes from time in history " she said lifting up a book that was dusty and old " now then, crystal, you have practiced magic your whole life, do you realize what I am asking of you?" she said not looking at her daughter

"Yeah... you want me to participate in this...Holy Grail war?" she said a little more seriously

" concentrate your mana crystal, and summon the command seals used to control your servant, I know you have not learned much of this and I wish we had the time to discuss more of it in better detail" she said looking through the book

" a-alright..." crystal said, holding out her hand she focused her energy, then her hand burst out red blazing lines and swirls, crystal was shocked and screamed slightly at the sight. Though her mother smiled

" that's good, this means you will actually be a master in the war, do not worry sweetie, you can do this" she said putting a few more marks onto the alchemy circle at their feet " do you have the arrowhead fragment you found the other day?"

"Yeah I have it" crystal said going through her bag, bringing it out "here you go"

Her mother took the piece and placed it in front of the circle "stand in the circle and take the book crystal" she said holding the book to her casually

Crystal walked into the circle and took the book, looking at the page she looked at her mother "this is an incantation..."

You will be summoning your servant crystal, read and repeat the words in the book." she said sitting down with a smile

"Alright..." crystal said reading it over "I announce, Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call. I summon thy servant archer!" as crystal said this the alchemy circle encircled crystal and burst outward, crystal fell back onto her back coughing, she looked up, as a person in pure white stood before her, with pitch black hair going around his eyes

"you have summoned me, what is your name, my master" it said looking toward her casually, he leaned down in a slight bow to show her authority

Crystal stumbled getting up "m...my name is crystal, what is your name?" she asked looking up at him as he was taller than her

" I am the archer class, though I prefer having my identity hidden for safety against other servants" he said standing up, he held a silver bow in his hand but it burst into ashes quickly and he sat down in a seat behind him

Crystal's mother got up smiling widely now "Archer, you are the servant of my daughter crystal, we would like to know your identity as it would be helpful in making a plan against the other masters."

"I see...my name is Illiad" he said with a grin" but refer to me as archer please it is more respectable."

Crystal looked at him bewildered, she had never seen anything this in her life before, from all the things going through her head also, she toppled over, passing out entirely, only hearing her mother call her name as she fell before going into black

The next day crystal woke up in her bed panting, was it all a dream? She thought, she got up and got dressed for school, she walked out into the kitchen and look at the table seeing her mother and archer sitting their talking " oh my god this really happened..." she said putting her head down

Archer looked at her and smiled "good morning crystal, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did...so hey, you're...my servant?" she asked sitting down beside her mother

"of course, you summoned me last night and passed out" archer said looking up at the light" so what are~" archer was cut off by crystal

"Get on your hands and bow to your master!" crystal yelled towards him with a smile, as her mother smacked her on the back of the head

"Treat him with respect, he is going to be your soldier in the fight" her mother said looking at her with an evil stare

"I'm sorry mother..." crystal said, looking at the clock she stood up straight "oh I have to go! I'll see you both after school!" she said running off without hearing what either of them said.

"she is to free spirited and is going to get in danger to quickly" archer said looking at her running to school.

"Give her time, once she understands the circumstances she will be a good ally "her mother said smiling.

**At myoki high school.**

tadase was going on about his usually gloating about how he was cool and no one could fight him, crystal barely gave any thought to it though, she had her mind on what her mother said " he will help you fight the other six masters and servants" she thought, she just couldn't get off the thought of it and how she was a master because of her mark, she looked at tadase finally, thinking she was sitting down he was standing and she saw his hand, her eyes widened as she looked, seeing the same marks she had on her hand, on his as well, a shiver went up her spine " I'm going to have to fight tadase...?" she thought with a slight panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Panicked conflict

Crystal avoided tadase the rest of the day, even when he talked to her she ignored him, she felt bad about it but she was scared about what she would say after finding out.

"Hey! Crystal!" she heard behind her, she spun around quickly as tadase was running to her, she turned quickly and begun to walk quickly away

"You! Stop now!" he said, grabbing her on the shoulder and turning her around "what's gotten into you? Did I do something wrong?" he said panting, with a curious but worried expression

"No...you didn't, but you should stay away from me for a while..." she said knocking his hand off of her, turning with a sad expression, the two of them have been best friends for years and it hurt her to be so cruel to him, but she felt it was necessary

"crystal..." he said, and sighing he walked away.

Crystal was out of the school within seconds and running down the road, as archer appeared out of nowhere beside her startling her

"Dammit archer!" she yelled stopping in her tracks "don't scare me like that!"

" oh I'm sorry, I thought it would not be that big of a deal, servants can disappear and appear as we please so I was certain it would have been alright" he said stopping in front of her

"Just...don't do it again" she said walking past him quickly

"You met another master today, yet you did not take action against him, I would have eliminated him quickly if I were you, he has a powerful servant..." he said looking in the direction of the school

Crystal stopped dead in her tracks "...you are not laying a finger on tadase...don't even think about it!" she yelled at him

Archer turned to look at her " he is an enemy, you will have to fight him eventually... you realize this don't you?" he said walking towards her

"I know...but I don't want to...ever" she said holding her shoulder with a sad expression" I already am pushing him away...I don't want to fight him..."

"Things can't always be fair" archer stated walking past her" come, you mother has food ready for you" he said walking past her without looking at her at all

Crystal looked at him with a type of despise and regret in her eyes, but followed anyways

At her house they began to eat, there wasn't much talking at the time until archer broke the silence "I don't think you should have a relationship in school at this time, it would only get in the way" he said with a slight grin

Crystal went slightly red and put down her food looking at him " what are you talking about?" she said hastily

"That boy you were staring at in class, you should stick to your studies and prepare for the worst instead of chasing boys" he said eating a slight amount of rice, at this her mom giggled

"Archer! Mom!" crystal yelled putting her head down, feeling embarrassed "you are going to be a very painful companion archer..."

"I am only doing what is best" he said, as their door opened slowly a person walked into the kitchen

"hey there" the person said waving his hand "you started dinner without me? That isn't very nice" he said sitting down

" welcome back Kira, did you get the supplies for me?" crystals mother said with a smile, Kira is a long-time friend of their family, he is in his mid-thirties but relatively acts as if he hasn't aged ever

"yeah, here you are" he said handing her a bag, grabbing a bowl of rice "who is your friend here?" he asked looking at archer

"oh...uhm...he says he likes to go by archer" crystal said worryingly, she had not thought of what she would say to anyone about him before

"Archer, eh? Sort of a weird name..." Kira said silently, as crystal looked at him with a bit of shock " could he be a master? What if he knows the classes and figured out archer... she thought, but kept it to herself and kept eating

After dinner she went to her room and begun to change into her pajamas, trying to keep her mind off of Kira and the thought of archer being attacked soon

"Good night, I shall be on watch "archer said at the door

"Alright! go away I'm changing!" she said throwing a pillow at him as hard as she could, realizing she left the door open by mistake she was bright red and full of rage

Archer caught the pillow and threw it back on her bed "as you wish, see you tomorrow" he said with a smile and walked off

Crawling into bed she sighed "he is so weird...and a bit perverted..." she whispered under her breath, but went to sleep regardless

**Above on a sky scraper in the center of the city**

"End this saber..." kyo called out to saber as saber clashed with another servant

"Of course master, I shall end this immediately, he said, slashing his blade horizontally at the other servant, as he tried to evade his arm was slashed, making blood run quickly from the wound

"Rider!" another voice called out "we must retreat! I do not have healing magic and you are in terrible condition!" he said hastily while panting

" of course.." rider said jumping back to his master " let us leave " he said, raising his sword wing whirled around them, bringing about a chariot with two flaming horses at the front, they got on and began to ride off away

"Kira! You cannot evade us for ever, you will die by our hand and allow us further access to the might of the Holy Grail!" kyo called out as saber stood beside him

"Dammit!" Kira cursed "Rider is you alright? Those wounds are bad..."

"do not worry yourself with it, I will heal over time, but we must lay in secret now until then" rider said with a cough, as they rode off into the darkness of the city

"Rider is injured, we should go for the kill now while we have the chance" a voice said atop a pillar

" no assassin, we shall watch, and see if another servant will appear, I do not wish to fight rider while others may be around at the same time that we are unaware of" a person said who was beside assassin " we will obtain the grail at any cost, but not at your life"

"Of course...I have seen another though, who has a weak master, archer." assassin said looking into the direction of where archer is

"then we shall eliminate them first, good, archer would be too great an enemy if he had a skilled master..." as he said that they vanished going into the direction of crystals house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Things unravel

**At Crystals home, 3am **

at her home crystal laid sleeping peacefully, she dreamt of archer what the holy grail might appear like but could not figure it out, as she was woken by a sudden crashing sound outside, she quickly got dressed into warm clothing and ran out into the kitchen, looking for her mother, who appeared to be nowhere at the house, then she ran outside, only to see archer standing bow ready and another servant in front of him, assassin

" you choose to attack at night to give yourself an advantage in the shadows, wise move assassin." archer stated holding up his bow, the bow itself was a pure weapon, as it extended outward it bore blades on each end, as he slashed at assassin at close range attempting to slice off his arm

assassin moved with quick reflexes and avoided the blow quickly, managing to get at archers back it brought out two daggers, and drove one deep into his right shoulder, archer winced at the blow and threw assassin back away from him, as he arm bled crystal watched in awe, she did not think the war would be like this, and realized herself, that it would be pure bloodshed and could not help but imagine tadase laying on the ground from a fight and had a large shiver go down her back.

" you are quick assassin, I shall give you that, but you lack the force to be able to beat me, a archer class" he said, ignoring the pain he held up his hand and drew back his bow, as a silver arrow formed in it " you will die now."

crystal looked at his wound, and regretting only learning her fire magic instead of learning healing magic instead " archer...where is assassins master?" she asked, trying to plan it out in her head

archer let loose his arrow as it flew towards assassin, though assassin evaded the arrow by inches he flew backwards from the force of the arrow, the arrow itself bore straight through a tree and into a rock, the rock burst into pieces and created a small explosion in the area " I don't know, he has not revealed himself, but get inside! You are in danger here!" he yelled at her, as assassin through himself at archer making them both fly into the forest from the impact

"A...alright" crystal said running back inside, she went into the kitchen and looked for something to fight with, and though she had her magic she preferred having a weapon of some kind

"Hello, crystal" a voice gave as she whirled around to see a man standing a few feet behind her "you are archer's master, correct?"

"and what if I am?" she protested, holding up here hands " get away from me!" she yelled, as fire launched from her hands in a flame covering the person in the blaze in her kitchen, instantly she ran back outside, and turned to the house and shot another path of flame in the direction, she did not pay attention to the fact that it was her house she was lighting on fire

"little girls should not be using such dangerous magic" the persons voice appeared again, as he walked out of the house without any damage on him, the fire blowing out around him " really, know your place" he said, holding up his hand and pointing a finger towards her, he shot a dark energy pulse that knocked her off of her feet and into a tree, crystal coughed hard and held here stomach where she was hit

"W...what are you doing?" she yelled, though she was in pain from the hit

" you see my dear, you are a master, and in order to obtain the grail, I must kill the other masters, so I shall start with you" he said holding up his hand to her once more " though I wish it were a little more challenging then this"

at this time assassin came out of the woods and was propelled into the side of the house, as 5 arrows came quickly towards him, he weaved out of the way of most but was struck by one in his left shoulder, coughing he cursed and ripped the arrow from his arm and began to run to his master

His master shot another dark pulse at crystal and there was a small explosion of dust

crystal coughed quickly, then looking up she gasped, as she saw archer standing in front of her, his hand held out and steaming, as he stopped the attack " crystal, are you alright?" he asked without showing any signs of being hurt

" yeah...but archer...are you alright?" she asked, she was terrified at this point, she saw her magic was nothing in comparison to the other masters and she could do nothing for archer, she felt utterly powerless

"Finish this assassin, use your noble phantasm and end archer quickly" he said as he began to walk away

"of course" assassin said, he held up his blade to his fore head " duple ganger" he stated, as he blurred out and many more of his figure appeared all around them, these ones were resonating smoke and ash from their bodies and appeared to be moving at different rates than any of the others, hey ran towards archer and crystal at different rates and threw off archers concentration, as one of them dug a blade deep into his back, followed by others slashing his body from the sides

Crystal screamed, seeing blood run from archers back " Illiad!" she yelled, as she helped up her hands " get away from him!" she yelled, launching a ball of fire at the assassin, blowing them away from Illiad, one of the assassins became blurry and fazed away into smoke, she figured that she landed a hit that killed the one of them.

"So then, your servant is Illiad...I think I've heard that before, he lead a rebellion in the late 20's killing thousands and usurping the throne" the master of assassin said looking back " that would have been helpful to know, but it appears I have already won"

" no…." crystal whispered, looking in front of her, Illiad toppled over onto the ground, crystal got up, so this is the holy grail war...blood being spilt In order to get the winners wish. Crystal thought with a hint of terror

"This is the end for you" the master said finally, as assassin went back into one form beside him, he held up his hand and formed another dark energy pulse in his hand "good bye"

" no." Illiad said, as he got up gingerly and looked at the master " you, inyatei, are finished" he said holding up his bow to him, forming a white arrow on the rest " you will not survive this strike" he said pulling his bow back and aiming

"How did you..." inyatei said, looking at her clothes he had his work name tag on his shirt "damn...assassin!" he yelled, as assassin began to run at Illiad with blades out

"Illiad…" crystal said looking at him, she leaned on the tree behind her, eyes wide open, and she saw that energy was forming around the arrow on his bow

"You're done!" Illiad yelled as he released the arrow, it flew and tore apart the ground in its path, it bore deep into and through assassin's chest, creating a whole straight through to inyatei

" what in..?" inyatei started as the arrow sank into his shoulder, the force of it taking him off of his feet as he flew into the forest with a yell of pain, vanishing with the slight sound of a crash

"M...master" assassin went on, as he disappeared into a shadow, leaving a small blood line leading away quickly in the direction

"Illiad! Are you alright?" crystal said running to him, Illiad himself falling to his knees

" they are gone now, you are safe Crystal" Illiad said looking behind him as Crystal came up and began to look at his wounds, he smiled, he winced in pain and stood up " use your mana to heal my wounds, it will be simpler." Illiad said turning away and pointing at his back

Crystal nodded and put her mana into his wound, she was surprised when the wounds began to heal quickly "this is serious…isn't it Illiad..." crystal whispered, she hands shaking, as she walked past him

Illiad cracked his neck and rubbed his arm where I wound was "yes, crystal, you are going to have to be alert and prepared from now on" he said walking behind her, as they entered the house

**In a building in the center of the city...**

"the battle has ended?" a man said, looking at a man in a white rob holding a book with a star on the front, he had silver hair that was mostly covered by a hood, he was standing at a wall

" yes, it appears that archer came out victorious, and assassins master is in critical condition" he said opening his eye, showing it was glowing sapphire blue, and shifted back to his average blue color " I watched assassin take his master down into the southern part of the town

"Excellent, well then, caster" he said grabbing his coat off of a chair "would you like to pay assassin and his master a visit?"

" certainly" caster said, walking to the door and opening it for the man " my master, let us begin" as said they walked out the door, the man walking to the street and going down, it began to rain and he grinned

"We shall win the holy grail, satoshi, even if it means we have to kill to achieve it" the man said walking down the street

"Yes, melliore" caster answered "we shall"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a terrible sight

**At myoki high school**

"Hey do you know where Mr. Melliore is today?" Tadase asked Crystal casually having his hands in his pockets

"I'm not sure.." Crystal said, obviously still not wanting to talk to him much, she looked at her substitute, she was curious as to where he was also

"Crystal…what are those marks on your arms from "Tadase asked looking away with a serious tone, which surprised Crystal as she was not used to him being serious

"There…I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs the other night by accident" Crystal said looking at him gingerly without bothering about her work, without talking anymore through class, she began to walk home, but sudden Crystal was pulled out of the path into a back ally

"Crystal…" Tadase said holding her arm "what really happened?"

"Ah! Tadase!" she whined pulling away from him "what are you talking about?" she yelled, suddenly feeling foolish about yelling, she had already realized he was a master the other day but left it alone without hesitation

"Listen Crystal , I know there was a servant fight the other day, and I know…you're a master" tadase said grabbing and turning her hand to reveal her command seals

"Let go!" Crystal said ripping away and hitting him on the arm, she then sighed and turned slightly holding her shoulders "and so are you…"

"Yes, I am, but…." Tadase said hesitantly, then looking at her with a serious concern "I do not want to fight you!" he said shaking his head

"Enough." A person said as he manifested behind Tadase, holding a spear on his shoulder "we have been over this tadase, you cannot simply ignore the rules of the Holy Grail." He said, looking at Crystal "if we are to win we must either defeat her or kill her servant so she cannot participate"

"Enough lancer" Tadase said looking behind him " we have discussed this and I refuse to be forced to kill Crystal, if we can we will only kill her servant "

"No…" Crystal whispered "no I can't let you kill Archer" she said looking at lancer who was smiling, she thought back to the other night and how Archer had saved her life from Assassin and that Inyatei person, how he was so badly wounded in the fight as it was

" I'm afraid it's not as easy as saying no, girl" lancer said, lifting and driving his spear down into the ground, this is the Grail War, we cannot simply allow people against us to walk freely as you and anyone else are our enemies.

Crystal looked at him in more focus now, seeing that he was wearing dark blue hunting equipment and had spiky silver hair, he had a slightly shadowed beard and pale orange eyes, though in the end he was not much taller than Tadase " you may be right…but for now, I refuse to fight the two of you" she said as she looked at Tadase " I'm sorry, if possible we should discuss this another time"

she said and began to run out of the ally before she felt a pulse in her head, what was that? She wondered, she quickly looked back to see tadase and Lancer, to her surprise Tadase was quickly talking with Lancer and he bowed, jumping up the sides of the buildings onto the roof

"For now then, we should call a cease fire" Tadase said running to her "there is another servant here and we should leave while Lancer distracts him

"Alright" Crystal said as they began to run towards her home

**On the path to Crystals home inside the forest**

Crystal was panting from constantly running, right now all she wanted was to sit at home with her mother watching a movie like they used to before any of this

"are you alright Crystal?" tadase asked running beside her, he seemed to be fine from running, she figured he knew about the Holy Grail war beforehand and was readying himself

"yeah, im fine" she said, she didn't really want to be worried about at the time, she knew she was strong and right now she actually wanted to light him on fire for being rude to her earlier that day, she lit her hand on fire while running and Tadase stopped and was looking around

"Do you sense the enemy is near?" he said pulling out a stick from his pocket, it launched out into a staff about 6 feet long, Crystal looked at him like he was crazy

"uhm, no sorry, I was just….practising" she said slightly red from it she was somewhat embarrassed about raising the alarm without anything to be worried about at the moment

"I see, well be more careful about that" Tadase said putting his staff back into the short stick, suddenly out of nowhere, as if at one second everything was peaceful and then mayhem

Crystal looked at Tadase with a face of pure shock, as Tadase turned slightly after hearing a sound from behind, he was hit with a full sized tree flying at insane speeds, it hit him the shoulder and kept going knocking him over off of his feet, as he rolled on the ground he went limp and layed there, the tree hitting another tree, breaking it in half and coming to a rest

"Tadase!" Crystal screamed, she ran to him and dropped to her knees, he was not moving at all sand his arm was bleeding insanely, Crystal was only able to watch him limply, she was hoping that Lancer would come back as soon as possible and take him to safety, and then

"oh my! That was fun! Hehe" a little girls voice came out harmonising as she skipped out into the open where they were, she had red hair and a hot pink dress on, she looked at the two of them with a smile " oh, was it your friend that berserker killed?"

Killed, that put a shiver through Crystals back, she looked down at Tadase and her hands began to shake, was Tadase actually dead? He was hit by a tree, but did that actually do so much damage? She asked in her head, her head began to race, she looked up at the little girl with a sign of pure rage "you…you did this to Tadase!" she yelled, holding her hand out, she launched a long flame at the girl, this time, she knew who her enemy was and wanted to destroy the girl no matter her age

" oh my, you're a scary person" the little girl said, though she did not move as the flame came up to her, a large figure cracked the earth then, landing in front of the girl, holding a massive shield and jagged sword, he stood shield ready and destroyed the flames as they came towards him, he did not waver and stood perfectly still as a soldier, the flames dissipated and he stood up straight looking at Crystal with a deathly glare

" are you alright mistress" berserker asked not looking at the little girl, but easing up his body and standing casually

" of course! You're here berserker so im safe" she said with a smile

This little girl is a master? Crystal asked herself, and looked at the servant under her control, he was a mighty soldier in size and agility, he stopped her fire without hesitation, she thought back to the other night, when she was inside she was talking to her mother about what had happened, and her mother told her about the Assassin class, how they were stealthy and able to move without being discovered easily and had great agility, and told her about the other classes as well

"What are your orders" berserker asked his master, he held his sword towards Crystal and readied himself

"She isn't fun, kill her immediately" the girl said with a dull tone

The berserker class is strong and brutish, knowing force and no mercy, being able to fight with incredible skill…Crystal thought, looking at him suddenly realizing what the girl said " get away!" she yelled holding out her hands and lighting them on fire

" yes mistress" berserker said, as he lunged towards Crystal at speeds that surprised Crystal, as he covered the distance between them within seconds, she launched her fire but to no effect, as he moved out of the way and got behind her, bringing his blade up Crystal heard a slight sound, and thought it was berserker apologizing to her as he brought his blade down

Suddenly Crystal felt a wave come over her, was she hit? She thought suddenly turning around she looked up to another soldier standing behind her, his spear holding back the sword, Lancer.

"berserker…what have you down?" he said, his arms shaking trying to hold him back from Crystal " you injured my master, and I will not allow you to get away with that, he said, sliding the blade down the spear, berserker followed with it as it went into the ground, Lancer spun around and attempted to drive his spear into berserkers back, berserker brought his shield around onto his back as the spear hit it it hit the edge and slide of the side landing close to Crystal, suddenly berserker let go of his blade andelbowed lancer in the stomach, launching him backwards into a tree, grabbing his blade he followed through lunging at him, landing a blow in the area Crystal could not see, creating a large column of dust and smoke

"L…lancer" Crystal heard a voice and reared around looking at Tadase, who was coughing trying to move

"Tadase! Don't move!" Crystal yelled at him holding his other shoulder, she got him to lay down, looking at him she realize it was not as bad as she had thought

"you lied…" Tadase said looking at her dazedly " berserker was just in the bush behind us..i only managed to evade a fatal hit by bringing my staff out, it shattered with the impact of the tree but it consumed most of the blow

Crystal looked back into her memory and realized he was right, as the tree hit him she saw a shining object appear in front of Tadase, so he saved himself at the last second "you idiot…" she said looking at him "don't talk, your injured too much" she said checking his wound " I on the other hand….should really learn healing magic" she stated with a sigh, even with everything going on she felt stupid for having this happen twice

"Lancer…use your noble phantasm on berserker, either finish him or get him to leave!" he yelled, coughing up blood with the last word

"Alright!" lancer said jumping out of the smoke he held up his spear he began to spin it in his hands, the end going bright red, berserker lunged out towards him, coming within 8 feet of lancer, lancer put out his spear towards him " final arc" he yelled, at the end extended towards berserker, he held up his shield but the side of it was pierced by the blade, sending him flying backwards, directly from the extended part of the spear, flames launched out in all directions but from the back, scorching everything nearly instantly, berserker was launched out of sight into the forest, after as moment of silence and flames everywhere in front of them they heard a crash I the distance and saw smoke rising, as the spear returned to normal lancer smiled " easier then he appeared" he said running to his master

"that was incredible…" Crystal said looking at him with amazement, her fire was nothing like what they had just seen, she then looked towards the little girl as lancer attended to Tadase

"that was fun!" she yelled looking at them with a smile, such an innocent smile on her made Crystal feel angry, the smoke around the girl vanished and Crystal noticed that berserker was standing beside her, smoke running off of him and scorch marks across him armor " but that won't be able to beat my berserker! You see! He is the roman hero Perseus!" she yelled with a smile towards him

This sent a shiver down crystals back again " Achilles…the roman hero who assisted in bringing down the city of Troy" she whispered, thinking of how a little girl like her could have summoned someone who was so strong and was remembered through history as someone terrifying

"Mistress, was it wise to say my identity?" he asked sheathing his weapon and standing beside her

" of course! It doesn't matter who it is, no one can beat you berserker!" she said spinning around without a care in the world, suddenly, having an arrow flying towards her at hi speeds berserker brought up his shield and hit the arrow on the side, snapping it and making it fly in pieces

" we should leave mistress, I have taken a considerable amount of damage for the time" berserker said looking into the trees where the arrow came from " Archer!" he called out " you're head, along with the head of every other servant and master, shall be mine, and I shall obtain the grail!" he yelled

" alright berserker, let's go now" the little girl said turning and walking away as if they were on a leisurely walk

" yumi…" Tadase whispered looking at her for the first time, as Archer jumped down from a tree and ran to them

" I am sorry Crystal, I should have reached here much faster" he said looking at lancer " lancer…" he began

" do not bother" lancer stated putting his spear on his shoulder " todays battle is over, the two of us can fight another time" he said helping Tadase up " let us be off " he said finally

" yes…Crystal , be ready, there are still a few masters and servants out there and they may be just as powerful, and we have not seen there full power as it is" he said, nodding at lancer as lancer lifted him and began to run off

Crystal stood there looking, then looked at Archer " Archer." She said firmly

"yes?" he said **looking** around the area, but stopped and looked at Crystal as she had something important to say it seemed

She lowered he head " I need to learn healing magic, now." She said with a sigh looking up at him " I cant deal with this crap anymore, if one more of you get hurt and I cant do anything I am going to kill you personally just so its easier on me!" she said pouting childishly

Archer tilted his head and scratched it with his hand " y-yes of course Crystal" he said Waverly, worried about what would happen if she failed to learn " lets have your mother show you some magic then" he said as they began to walk to her house

**In an ally in the lower east side of the city**

"Go, go!" inyatei yelled at assassin as he carried his master through the allies as fast as he could

" I am trying!" assassin yelled back at him, clearly irritated with his behavior about the subject, he turned sharply towards the main road where there would be more safety for them, but ice suddenly formed in front of them, creating a large wall in front of them blocking off the road

" foolish assassin, you cannot escape me while carrying that dead weight you call a master" caster said standing behind them a few yards at the area assassin turned " its sort of pitiful" he said holding his hand up towards them while he held a book in the other that was glowing

"Assassin! Put me down and kill caster!" inyatei yelled, assassin nodded and dropped him, gently and lunged towards caster with his blades out

" do not allow him a chance to attack caster" Melliore said on the other side of the wall out of sight

" whatever you say" caster said slamming his hand on the ground, from his hand ice spread across the ground all the way to inyatei, under assassins feet assassin was stopped dead a few feet in font of caster, as ice began to form up his legs

"Dammit!" assassin yelled slashing at the ice with his blades, looking up at caster he scowled him and whispered "duple ganger" shattering the ice he used his noble phantasm to separate into multiple assassins that covered the streets and the walls in the ally " your through " assassin said with a smile, lunging towards them once more

" I do not think so" caster said with a smile, raising his hand, a large beam of light shot up from the ally, it was blinding, as the assassins above were caught in it and blinded, falling onto the ones below

"damn it all to hell!" assassin yelled, as he turned back into one once more, he attempted to look at his opponent but his eyes burned from the light " what sort of sorcery it this? " he yelled

"it is a simple light spell" caster said laughing, then holding his hand up to assassin once more " now vanish into the darkness where you belong" he said, launching a large ice shard at him, piercing his chest and launching him beside his master

"Assassin!" inyatei yelled, looking at caster he attempted to move, but winced in the pain of the wound he had gotten from Archer " damn…" he whispered " have mercy…" he said looking at caster

"I'm sorry inyatei, but I cannot allow there to be another master by chance" Melliore said walking past caster " so for my chances of winning, you must die now"

Before there could be anything else said, caster held up his hand, and launched a massive flame at inyatei and assassin, inyatei yet out a small sound before being engulfed in the flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a joyful break

**The next morning at Crystal's house**

"Dear" Crystals mother said going to the dinner table and sat beside Crystal

"Yes mother?" Crystal asked curiously

"I have just been informed by the church that one of the masters have been killed, and so has the servant, assassin, leaving six remaining in total of each" she said looking at Archer

"Really?" Crystal asked with astonishment "wow…" she said also looking at Archer, who did not seemed dazed by this

"Assassin was defeated, it is not that much of deal, and he was weak" Archer exclaimed eating a bowl of rice "it just makes our lives easier that he was defeated"

"Kicked your ass…" Crystal said in a whisper, she was then hit on the back of the head by her mother

"He saved your life Crystal, be more respectful!" she said with an irritated tone

" yes mother…sorry" she said with a smile, looking at Archer she saw that he was not pleased about this and was giving her an evil look

"Well, Archer, do you have any thoughts about what should be done?" Crystal's mother asked letting herself relax a bit

"I say we allow the enemy to come to us, Crystal, I shall accompany you from now on" he said placing his food down "is this acceptable?"

"Yeah I guess so" Crystal said eating some food "just don't go embarrassing me where ever we go"

With a slight laugh he looked at her "with those clothes I believe I would only help keep you admirable" he said looking towards their television

"You rat bastard!" Crystal yelled lunging over the table and tackling him "my clothes are fine! Your just anti-fashion prone and knows nothing!" she yelled hitting him

"Hey, knock it off!" Archer said with a whine

Crystals mother laughed and took their dishes "such young romance" she said going to the kitchen

"What? Mom!" Crystal said standing up quickly, her face flushed red "you two are mean!" she said running to her room, shutting her door she sat on her bed, she began to think "me and Archer in a romance? There just being stupid" she said, sighing and lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and thought back to when Archer had saved her life from assassin and smiled, her face staying red, then she blinked and shook her head " no!" she yelled covering her face in her pillow

**The next morning**

"So where are we off to?" Archer asked Crystal as they walked out the door of the house, he was wearing a white sweater and blue t-shirt and blue jeans, and a silver necklace with a blue wolf on the end

"Well, I don't have any school today, let's take a walk around town, I'll show you around "she said with a smile

"Alright, well lets go" Archer said with a smile back and walked with her down the path to town, once they got into town she began to show him some stores with clothes all around,

"Archer! Let's do some shopping!" she said holding up her credit card

"Are you sure you should be spending money right now on trivial things?" he said with a laugh walking through the crowd

"Well if this Holy Grail is able to grant any wish…then I'll just be able to wish for it to be paid off and have some more money!" she said spinning around laughing

"We shall see Crystal, alright, then let us shop" he said with a smile, as they went to a mall, they tried on dozens of outfits and ate man different food that made them laugh and have a good time

"Oh! Archer! Let's go see this!" Crystal called to him; looking behind her Archer was carrying dozens of bags of clothes and accessories

"What….else…could…you want to do?" he said panting, clearly over worked with carrying so many clothes

"It's a photo shop! Let's use it and take some pictures" she said standing beside it, Archer took in a big breath and put down the bags, they went inside, they went up to the photographer, " hello, could we get some pictures taken please" she asked pulling Archer forward to stand beside her

"Of course, how long have the two of you been dating?" the photographer asked writing something down

"What?" Crystal said, having her face go red she looked towards Archer, who was laughing slightly "we are not dating!" she said pushing him slightly away

"of course, here you are stand here" the photographer said with a smile, Cleary he did not think she was telling the truth, she sighed and pulled Archer over there who's mind was wandering slightly. They got their pictures within the half hour, Crystal waved good bye to the photographer and looked at them, the two of them hugged in one, and another of them making goofy faces, and she smiled and put them in her bag

"It's getting dark now, do you want to head beck? " Archer asked, throwing some of the bags over top of his shoulder

"Not quite yet, I want to show you one last thing while we can" she said, grabbing him on the sleeve she pulled him down the town

**At the bridge in the center of the town**

"Isn't it pretty?" Crystal asked Illiad, who was looking out onto a lake, the sun was setting now, giving a beautiful light shine over the lake towards them, Crystal could not help but smile as Archer stood there looking at the lake with a smile to

"It is quite beautiful, he said, looking down they saw a bench at the river side "Crystal lets go down there, it will have a better view of the lake

" alright, she said with a smile, she wanted to go down to the lake just as much as he did on the beautiful occasion, once they got there Illiad put the bags down and sat there, Crystal sat down close beside him, with a shiver she rubbed her shoulder

"Are you cold Crystal?" Archer asked looking at her, she shook her head, she suddenly felt a chill go up her spin as Archer placed his sweater overtop of her

"Thanks…" Crystal whispered, looking at Illiad she couldn't help but see his near perfect figure and blushed, he looked like a person in a dream she could have had

" it's better that you do not get an illness" Illiad said , and without hesitation put his arm around her and pulled her closer gently, Crystal flushed red as she felt his body heat go through her, she knew she should have, but she did not pull away from him, she enjoyed the view and what was happening a lot

" thank you Archer" she said silently, letting her head rest on his shoulder, she looked as the sun set finally and revealed hundreds of stars " it's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him, as she stopped blushing and asked as casually as possible

"The wind blows in the night skies, like cherry blossoms and fireflies, the stars shine so bright. They shine peacefully on the glamorous night, the night sky fills with midnight blue, yet it never wants to bid adue, but is forced away by morning break, seeping away down past the lake, waiting until dusk once more, so the nights lights may once again poor, over the lands I can say this is not a lie, for nothing is more beautiful than the midnight sky" Archer recited to Crystal, she looked at him with an astonished look

"That was beautiful, where did you hear it?" she asked him, pulling away slightly to see him better

"I wrote it, a long time ago" he said, looking up "it was the last thing I said to the women I loved before I passed away" he got up then, and grabbed the bags for her "come on, it is dark and we should be getting home now"

Crystal looked at him in silence for a time, and got up, nodding she followed, holding his sweater tightly she looked at her with a sad face; he wrote that for the women he loved? She thought, but smiled afterwards, after everything he was a gentle to her, and she had forgotten about everything that involved the Holy Grail war, but soon enough, she would be brought back to it more then she could have imagined, they walked in silence, but Crystal thought it was the best day she had ever had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: disasters arise

**The next morning at Crystal's house **

"Crystal, it's time to wake up!" Crystal's mom yelled from below, it was early in the morning so Crystal was irritated about being woken up

"Fine!" she yelled downstairs, stumbling down the stairs in her pajamas her hair was a mess "what do you want?" she asked irritated at it

"It's time for you to learn some healing magic" she said with a smile, cooking something for breakfast

"Good night." Crystal stated walking back up the stairs, flopping on her bed, she yelled down stairs "bring me down at this time again and your dead! I love you!" she said falling back asleep

**One hour later**

"Crystal, it is time for you to wake up." Archer stated loudly

"Oh my god!" she yelled irritated even more now, Archer walked up the stairs to her room, suddenly getting hit by a fire ball and knocked down the stairs

"god dammit…" Archer whispered coughing slightly, getting up he walked off slightly to the kitchen "is Crystal alright?" he asked her mother

"Yeah don't screw me this early you rat bastard!" Crystal yelled from upstairs, Archer looking up was slightly worried

"She can be quite annoyed in the mornings" her mother said sipping a cup of tea

"No kidding" he said sitting down, as the burns faded away, a few hours afterwards Crystal came down ready for the day with outdoor clothing on

"So Archer, are we going out again for the day?" she asked sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast from a plate on the table, biting into it she hissed " it's cold!" she whined throwing it down

" dear it is cold because you slept through it" she said picking up some dishes and taking them to the kitchen, running water she turned and looked at them " Archer told me the two of you were going to do something" she said with a smile

"We were?" she asked curiously, looking at him he smiled

"Let me show something I saw the other day to you" he said standing up, she nodded and dropped her food and grabbed a jacket, grabbing her on the sleeve he brought her outside , signaling her to hope on his back he smiled " hop on, I want to take you somewhere fast" he said

"a-alright then" she said confused, getting on his back, he jumped and went surprisingly far and fast, Crystal screamed slightly and Archer laughed, jumping through the forest Crystal hung onto him tightly

"Let me down, let me down!" she yelled, clinging more and more to him every time he jumped, she had her eyes closed the entire time, unaware of where they were going, until they came to a sudden stop

" here we are" Archer stated, Crystal opened her eyes to see them on top of the bridge in the center of town, she clung to him even as she was let down, she was not scared, but startled at the sight " what do you think?" Archer asked looking around, then pointing at a bench on the girder

"You stole that bench?" she said looking at him like he was a mental freak, but shrugged her shoulders and sat on it, at first she was worried about it as it could fall but found it was quite sturdy so she rested herself, Archer sad down beside her and looked out onto the city

" you showed me a great sight, now I am showing you one that is nice" he said smiling at her, she felt herself blush again thinking of the other night, and thought it would be alright to lean against him rest her head, when she did though he looked at her confused

"Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy up here? I could bring you down if you like" he said with a tone of concern but calmness, she shook her head and got off of him, slightly confused and a bit sad

"No I'm fine" she said, looking down, why is he not acting like he did the other night? She asked herself, but put the thought aside quickly, feeling a rush of cold air, looking at Archer quickly as he stood up, wind whirling around him, as his clothes were replaced by his armor, he held to curved swords in his hands and she wondered where his bow went

"Crystal, do you feel it to?" he asked, looking to the east of them, towards an abandoned ship wreck in the lake "it's a servant, he is challenging for another to fight him, what do you think?" he asked turning his head towards her

"I…I'm not sure" she said looking at him, she had never thought about strategizing, and did not want to send him to fight, after a second she looked away " do you want to go fight?" she asked silently

"Of course, it is my duty" he said without hesitation, looking to the ship wreck he tried to see the servant who would be there

"Then go." She said spitefully, not looking at him, she simply sighed at sat where she was, she did not care if he went anymore, he could simply go die is all she could think at the moment now

"Are you sure?" he Asked but was cut off, as she held up her hand, and her command seals began to glow blood red "Crystal what are you doing?" he asked quickly

"By the power of the command seals I have been given, I command you to go and defeat the servants there." She said, her hand flared up and a command seal disappeared from her hand leaving 2 more, Archer stood still for a moment, his face covered with a shadow

"Understood" is all he said, as he turned and jumped at the shipwreck, Crystal saw it for only a moment, but she was certain, as he turned away, she saw a sight of sadness and shock in his face, she thought of calling him back, but realized then what she had done, she used one of her command seals, she is given three as a master and allowed her to make her servant do whatever she asks it to, and she used one to send him to her death! She panicked in her head, and called out to him

"Archer! Come back!" she called many times over, but he continued on, then she sat back down after standing up straight for a time, he was being forced to go without his own will, and she had to do something or he could die right there and then, she pulled out her phone and made a call.

**At the ship wreck in the lake**

Archer landed on top of one of the wrecks and looked around, seeing the damages it was as if dozens of ships collided at the same time, suddenly Archer felt a wave of pressure, being hit from behind he flew forward into another ship, he coughed slightly and stood up, looking at the ship he was on he saw berserker standing on top of it, smoke running off of him and he stood up straight "a magnificent sight don't you think?" berserker asked him looking around " this was an effect done by the previous Holy Grail war, a servant who could control the waters, brought them up onto shore and crushed his opponent under the metal mayhem that you see." He said, bringing out his sword and readying himself to strike

"You shall die here berserker." Archer said without hesitation, and jumped at him, driving his two blades down towards his shoulders off the start, berserker then brought his shield up and pushed the two blades into the ship top, breaking a hole in the roof, the smoke from it blinding Archer, he felt a sudden force at his chest, then being launched back as Berserker kicked him with a large amount of energy, Archer flew through a steel wall of a ship as if it were paper, he coughed hard and stood up again, lunging out of the ship, he tackled berserker with all his strength and hit him through a sheet of glass on a ships front, after recovering from it berserker kneed Archer in the stomach and threw him back out the window onto a walkway, he slid to a stop and flipped onto his back, panting he readied himself again for berserker

**Atop the bridge**

"Thank you…" Crystal said, hanging up her phone, she looked at the ship wreck, looking at it she could see smoke rising, she turned away, she wondered who Archer was fighting and if he was alright, she was worried that because she made him do it he may not be able to pull out and save himself, she turned to her right as she saw a shining object flying towards the ship wreck, she felt relief as it went towards it, Lancer she thought, she had called Tadase at the hospital not too long ago to ask for help, looking as close as she could she felt her hopes dropt, she looked, only to see a knight in black armor flying towards it, holding a long sword she felt herself fall onto the seat, it wasn't Lancer…it was saber " please hurry" she whispered

Berserker brushed off some dust on his shoulder and looked at Archer, who was completely silent now "what is wrong Archer? Do you not have the will to fight anymore?" he said cockily, jumping at him he slashed down, Archer moving slightly off to the side avoiding the slash by inches, driving his own blade down quickly he connected with Berserkers shield and was deflected, Berserker readying himself once more was struck then by something hard flying incredibly fast, going through the haul of a ship he coughed up blood, looking up and something stood on his chest he saw a black figure hold his blade up " greetings Berserker" he said, slashing down, Archer looked into the direction and only saw smoke rising from the hole, it put the two grips together as they made a sound and morphed back into his bow, he held it at ready and aimed at the haul with an arrow formed in his hand, waiting a moment, then seeing a blade fly up he ducked out of the way, the blade going deep into the metal behind him, then seeing Berserker jump out of the hole with a line of blood running down his shoulder

"Saber!" Berserker yelled into the haul "come out and fight like a true warrior!" he said, jumping down he grabbed his blade from the metal " Archer, we shall finish this another time, Saber is a more threatening opponent towards me" he said beginning to run towards the haul, stopping and leaning back as an arrow flew past him, he looked at Archer who was acting as if nothing was happening and had a dull expression on his face " I told you I would deal with you later, but now is fine" he said, moving faster than ever catching Archer off guard, blood ran from his mouth as he vision blurred slightly, looking down he saw Berserker holding his blade through his chest, pulling the blade out he turned away towards Saber who got out of the hole in the haul, Archer fell over silently, his vision going dark, the last thing he heard was Berserkers voice

"I shall finish you off to, Saber, now…" he held his blade up "forsaken soldiers" he yelled, blood red running from his blade, as he through his blade into the hill beside the wreckage, the earth tremor quickly and holes broke out from the ground, as soldiers walked up from the holes with all sorts of weapons, Berserker jumped to them and retrieved his sword " now Saber you shall face the full strength of my warriors" he said holding his blade up, the soldiers ran and Saber, there were dozens as Saber lunged into the crowd himself

Crystal had her eyes closed after she saw Saber crash into the ships, now it was the two of them against Archer, would he be able to handle himself…he had no control over his own body at the time, she thought to herself, then felt a sudden rush of wind, turning she saw Lancer standing behind her

"I was sent by Tadase to assist you, what did you need?" he asked quickly, looking into the wreckage, Crystal realized he could see the fight or feel it himself

"I need you to take me to the fight, and help me save Archer" she said looking at him with a serious expression, after a small wait of silence he finally spoke

"If I help you, that would only mean I would have to fight Archer at a later time."

"You said you would help me, Tadase promised me you would" she said with a wave of irritation through her voice, after a wait that made her feel as if she were in a state of time that did not move, he spoke once more

Lancer sighed "Get on my back." He said gesturing to her "we are going to save Archer, and then we are evacuating immediately."

"thank you, alright" she said with a sigh of relief, getting onto his back, he jumped off with force, Crystal held on tight, but as tight as when Archer had her, she gripped his back though tightly at the thought "Archer…were coming for you…I'll keep you safe, I won't ever lose you" she said in a whisper, as they flew towards the wreckage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: noble phantasm, howling fang

Crystal managed to stay on Lancers back quick easily, he had a gentle grip to keep her on and made it easier for her, they reached the shipwreck opposite the fight for safety " alright, Lancer, you know to protect me and Archer as we Make our escape right?" she asked sneaking behind a wall of metal

"yes, only until we arrive at safety will I distract Berserker and Saber, so please make it fast" he said insistently, Crystal did not want to disagree with anything he said, he was her only shot at saving Archer and she would take it no matter the risk

" alright, let's go" she said quietly, going around the metal she saw smoke rising a few yards ahead of her and felt a slight jolt of fear, they were going into what was turning into a war zone so quickly, and wanted to get out without any injuries, walking around to the battle area she saw Saber fighting against dozens of soldiers, and Berserker himself, then something caught her eye, and she turned slowly, she felt like she stopped breathing herself for a moment, and Archer was lying down motionless on the deck of the ship, she wanted to scream, but knew she could " Lancer…" she began

"I know, I'll get him quickly" he said, jumping out he picked him up, there was a slight sound, somewhat like a call, and just as fast Archer was then laid down in front of Crystal, Crystal saw the blade wound in his chest and felt nothing but sadness rush into her body, her face showed it as tears ran from her face hitting his armor, she did not make a sound loud enough to hear, but her body was trembling

"Why are you crying?" Archer asked in silence, holding up his hand he touched her face and whipped away a tear from her face "young pretty girls should not shed a tear over me." He said smiling slightly

"Illiad…" she said grabbing his hand "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did this to you"

"Did this to me?" he asked back sarcastically "I don't think you're the one who made me like this, it was that brute over there…" he said tilting his head towards where the fight was happening

"Shut up, I did do this to you, I sent you here, I made it so you couldn't think for yourself…" she said holding up her hands as they began to glow white "im going to fix you up so we can get out of here to safety, I brought Lancer, he will help us out"

"Lancer…oh yeah, the servant from before" he said looking around slowly around them "where is he?" he asked reaching for his bow

"oh no…he must have gone to fight the others, maybe to simply keep them away for a time" she said bringing her hands back " it's the best I can do for now, can you stand?" she asked standing up herself, looking behind a wall she gasped as she saw Lancer drive his spear into one of Berserkers soldiers, hearing a call from Berserker she assumed it was an order to attack Lancer, at the same time, she saw him lunge at Saber, hitting his blade against Sabers and knocking him backwards

"Crystal, do you wish to save Lancer?" Archer asked standing up straight, wincing a bit at the pain he held his bow ready, looking in the direction of the fight, Crystal saw that he clearly did not want to face anyone right now and wanted to evacuate, leaving Lancer there to fight against the two of them

"Yes, It wouldn't be fair to Tadase if we let Lancer die from saving us" she said flicking her hand as it caught on fire around her finger tips

"Fine, but don't worry about fighting, I shall finish it all in a single blow." He said with a finishing tone, he grabbed Crystal and lunged backwards, she did not say anything or scream, she was focused now on dealing with the enemy, but looked at him curiously.

"In a single blow? Are you able to do that?" she asked, as they landed on a beam of one of the ships poles, she was surprised they got up on it so easily, and was relieved the fact the when he put her down that she could stand easily beside him

"Yes, you shall see" Archer said holding up his bow, he pulled the string back and a blood red arrow formed on the rest, Crystal looked at it and thought the arrow itself was beautiful and a radiant shade of red, as Archer pulled the arrow back to his head he yelled out to Lancer. "Lancer! Evacuate now!" as he said that Lancer drew back his spear and lunged onto a boat some distance from the fight, they did not seem to be concentrating on anything but the fight between each other anyways

"Archer what are you..." Crystal started but felt a wave of energy go over her, she almost fell off the beam and ducked onto it

"Howling Fang!" Archer yelled, as from the arrow Crystal heard the faint sound of a wolf howling, as he released the arrow everything seemed to become a blur to her and she closed her eyes, as the arrow came down Berserker saw it as soon as it was released and drew back from saber, taking his shield up to the arrow, then suddenly the arrow burst out dark blue energy that spun around in a flurry of patterns, the lines hit the ground as it descended and sliced through as if it were air, Berserkers eyes widened, as the arrow came closer it revealed the image of a dark blue wolf charging at him, it was massive, larger than anything he had fought, he had taken the noble phantasm from Lancer and survived with only damages that were easily healed, but looked at this he felt a shiver run up his back, the arrow sank through the Shield and into his chest, suddenly then the wolf hit him after, blowing him back and destroying the haul, crushing Berserker beneath its massive size, but from there it howled once more, and another flurry of Blue energy Flew from it, this time in larger waves, Crystal could feel the intensity from it from even where they were, she opened her eyes to see the waves crashing into the soldiers of Berserker and attacking Saber at the same time

"Archer…" Crystal said, looking at him in aw, she had never seen a more beautiful display even if it was violent, though in her head she thought she should look away, she did not, she simply looked at the display in front of her

"Arrogance" Saber stated, as the blue energy came at him he slashed down on it, slicing a clear line down the center splitting it in two as each piece tore apart the haul "I came to face Berserker, not to be mocked by an Archer class" he said as the wolf looked directly at him

"We shall see who is the more arrogant one Saber" Archer said smiling, he drew his bow again and shot at Saber with a simple arrow, Saber deflected it into the haul beside him

"You underestimate me Arch…" he said but something caught his eye, he looked towards the wolf as it lunged out at him "the arrow…clever" Saber said, as he held his blade up the wolf hit him head on, destroying the boat he was on, as what seemed like a thousand beams of energy flew out in every direction, tearing at everything within the area

"Archer, should we leave now? Before the whole area is destroyed?" she asked in a slight panic, she looked at Lancer who seemed just as shocked from the attack as anyone, who looked back nodding and jumping away from the fight

"yes, we should leave, i only hope that attack with luck finished them both" he said bringing Crystal onto his back he left the scene, jumping away elegantly even with his injuries Crystal smiled and held tight, she couldn't help but look back, her eyes widened as the blue energy went straight up in a pillar, but that wasn't what shocked her, what shocked her was that it was cut in half just as quick from when it was created, and she saw a dark figure standing lone in the area, a gash of blood running on his side. It was Saber. But Crystal looked away, saying nothing to Archer, she did not want him in any more danger, she just wanted to sleep.

**Crystal's room**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Crystal asked Archer again, who was lying on her bed, she was sitting next to him, she was less worried now then curious, and he in her thoughts looked as if they didn't leave at all, it was midnight there and she felt more tired than ever

"Do not worry, my wounds healed fast" he said sitting up looking at her with a smile "what I was worried about was if you actually learned any healing magic while here" he said standing up

"Shut up!" she saw playfully and through a pillow at him, knocking him back onto the bed, then she sat down next to him "I'm not sure what I would have done if you didn't make it out of there" she said sitting against the wall "I was angry at you for changing how you acted towards me so casually" she said closing her eyes, she felt herself be drawn in close to him with a shock, she opened her eyes to see Archer holding her with his arm around her, she blushed and looked at him curiously "what is up with you?"

"After my love died, I thought there was no chance for me anymore in life, so I became an epic hero to fight in the Holy Grail war, I had lost the greatest treasure I had, and then you summoned me." He said bringing her closer slightly "Then there was you, and im not sure why I've acted how I did, I'm not sure why I'm acting like I am, maybe because in a lot of ways, you remind me of her."

"Archer…" she started, but suddenly her eyes felt heavy, she felt herself fall into a sleep almost instantly, the last thing she heard from Archers voice that night was 'Good night Crystal'.


End file.
